


Stalkers in Love

by Vera



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-28
Updated: 2002-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Why were you parked out front?"</i></p><p>"Why is your telescope aimed at the farm next door?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalkers in Love

There were times he couldn't sleep. Times he got up out of bed, walked softly out of the house, taking care to open and shut doors quietly, and went to the barn. The starlight soothed him. He'd sit in the open loft doorway and look across the paddocks, letting the soft sounds of the cattle and crickets bring him calm.

On nights like this he wondered what his life would be like if someone else, anyone else had found him. In the previous few weeks, since his father had shown him the spaceship, his spaceship, he'd been reading alien conspiracy theory web sites. None of it made any sense, none of it sounded like him. But how was he to know? The only clues he had were an unreadable plaque and a spaceship in the storm cellar.

He turned so he was sitting with his back against the side of the loft door, knees drawn up. Someone was climbing the stairs to his loft.

"Hi, Clark."

In dark clothes, and still wearing his driving gloves, Lex stood at the top of the stairs. In the darkness of the barn, in the starlight from the open door, his head seemed more naked than usual.

"It's kinda late, Lex."

"I was driving past. Saw your light."

Clark looked around with deliberate care and waited for another answer.

"I was parked out the front of your farm. I saw you leave the house. Figured the only place you'd be going at this time of night is up here."

"Why were you parked out front?"

"Why is your telescope aimed at the farm next door?"

"Yeah. Okay." Clark smiled, more to himself than to Lex, and turned his head, looked into the night again.

Lex fidgeted at the top of the stairs for a moment, stripped off his driving gloves and tucked them into a jacket pocket. He stepped around the telescope and eased himself down next to Clark, keeping a firm grip on the edge of the floor.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Clark spoke softly. Lex wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't sat close.

"Not while you're around. But I think I've reason enough to be wary." Clark didn't take up the invitation to be amused.

"Don't put your trust in me, Lex."

"Why? You keep saving my life. It's becoming a habit."

"I'm not your personal emergency rescue squad."

They sat in silence for a while. Lex could have been made of marble in the starlight, sitting with his arms wrapped around one raised knee, the other leg, closest to Clark, dangling over the edge.

"Why are you here, Lex?"

"I was on my way back from Metropolis."

"We're not on the way from Metropolis to your place."

Lex didn't reply straight away. When Clark looked, his eyes were closed, his mouth tight. Clark edged his bare feet forward until they were almost touching Lex's thigh, until he could feel warmth on his cool toes.

"I didn't want to go home," Lex said, finally, looking up at Clark's face, down at his feet.

"You were really parked out front?"

"Right next to the letter box. I considered shooting it up in the time honored fashion, but I didn't have a shotgun with me."

Clark was glad Lex could make him laugh, glad that Lex wanted to make him laugh.

"Which car are you driving?"

At last, a smile.

"Want to go for a drive?"

It was long past midnight. He was barefoot. It was a bad idea.

"Sure," he grinned widely in return, rising from the floor in fashion that clearly disregarded the open doorway. He held out his hand and pulled Lex up. For a moment they were chest to chest on the edge of a drop.

Clark led the way downstairs.

The car lock beeped sharply, quieting the night's rustle and chirp. Clark touched Ferrari's roof carefully.

"You know, Lex, my dad's not going to be happy about this."

"How about you, Clark, are you going to be happy?"

"Maybe." He opened the car door, but didn't get in right away. He met Lex's gaze across the car. "That's up to you."


End file.
